Idiotas masoquistas
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Se gustan, y lo saben. Se aman, y lo saben. Se necesitan, y lo saben. Son su todo, y lo saben. Mas nada de esto se lo creen.


**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Itara por invitarme a participar de su reto, estoy realmente agradecida, pues no creí que alguien llegase a considerarme alguna vez.**

**Bueno, esta es una pareja que a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho y por eso la he escogido, sea Himuro el pasivo o el activo me encanta esta pareja.**

**Y bueno, los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~**

**HimuKaga, lemmon.**

* * *

Como cualquier otra fría noche de invierno, el azabache descansaba en su apartamento mirando desinteresado la televisión. El invierno había caído fuerte sobre Japón ésta vez, lo cual al joven le agradaba bastante, ¿La razón? Bien se sabe que 'ta' es fuego, y que la persona de la que gustaba llevaba 'ta' en su nombre, le agradaba mucho la idea de estar sentado sobre su sillón en la sala frente a la chimenea que ardía en llamas danzantes. Veía cómo hasta llegar al final el fuego desaparecía por completo de su vista y surgía nuevamente desde abajo, pintando una amplia sonrisa en su fino rostro de fracciones casi perfectas.

'Ta', el tigre, el fuego, su opuesto. Kagami Taiga por su puesto, ¿Quién más? Si había cuidado de él siempre más que a si mismo. De pequeño le gustaba, era un sentimiento hermoso que ardía en su pecho, pero a la vez era horrible el saber que éste no correspondía a sus sentimientos. No es como si se lo hubiese dicho alguna vez, pero habían cosas tan obvias que lo demostraban, como por ejemplo, los anillos, anillos que desde pequeños representaban la hermandad entre Tatsuya y Kagami. Mas luego de pasados los años, el hermano mayor sentía como si ese anillo significara más que una amistad, más que una hermandad, un sentimiento, un sentimiento profundo y doloroso.

**Dolor**

Nadie nunca dijo que el amor fuera un tema fácil y para pasar por alto. Todos saben bien que en el amor hay días buenos y días no tan buenos, días de risas, de llantos, de noches de soledad, de alegrías, de noticias buenas o malas. Posiblemente, la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir al 'hermano mayor' fue el enamorarse de aquel peli-rojo. A pesar de que ésto fuera lo que sentía, no podía dejarlo, era casi como una adicción. Una adicción que dolía y que sólo le servía para llorar y desahogarse en llantos desconsolados.

**Llantos**

El ver el fuego danzar frente a sus ojos era una verdadera obra hermosa para el joven azabache. Se imaginaba que aquellas llamas eran el tigre que intentaba ir cada vez más alto, y que aquello que se lo impedía era la hermandad que los unía. El azabache quería que Taiga llegara más alto hasta el punto de poder comprender sus sentimientos. Tal vez no corresponderlos, pero si entender cuánto sufría el menor de estatura al verlo sonreír junto a otro. Y a pesar de que la sonrisa en su rostro fuera notable por ver el fuego frente a él, las lágrimas eran casi incontenibles, mojando sus mejillas de a poco mientras que sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos.

_"¡Te amo, Taiga"_ gritó el azabache entre llantos en el vacío de su departamento. El vacío que se llenaba cuando estaba con 'su' peli-rojo.

**Su peli-rojo**

No era suyo y el joven sentía que tampoco lo sería en un futuro cercano o lejano. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes aún sabiendo que posiblemente terminaría junto a una de sus fanáticas a la que posiblemente no amaría, no gustaría de ella, no sentiría atracción alguna, no habría nada más que sexo sin sentido. Posiblemente formaría familia con ella y su mundo se vendría abajo por dentro, demostrando felicidad por fuera, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo que en un futuro serían sus ex compañeros, recibiendo las felicitaciones de Alex, de Taiga, de sus amigos que dejó en los Estados Unidos.

**De Taiga**

Posiblemente, lo más difícil en su futuro sería ver a la persona que amaba formando una pareja feliz con otra persona, teniendo familia, yendo de la mano, casándose, siendo invitado a la boda, no poder gritar ''¡Yo me opongo!'' y declararle frente a todos sus sentimientos por Taiga, viendo el beso entre la feliz pareja mientras que todos a su alrededor aplaudían y gritaban de la emoción mientras él se quedaba parado aguantándose sus miles de lágrimas de dolor por aquella vista.

_''¡Te amo y no dejaré de hacerlo!'' _gritó una vez más en el vacío de su habitación con sus mejillas por completo humedecidas. Solía ser un joven frío frente a muchos sin demostrar emoción en su rostro, mas eso era frente a más personas. Frente al espejo o en la soledad y oscuridad de su departamento sólo alumbrado por el fuego y una pequeña lámpara podía ser la persona más sensible al sólo hecho de recordar sus felices momentos con el mayor de estatura. Cuando lo conoció, cuando le enseñó qué era el basketball, cuando le regaló aquel anillo, cuando jugaron por primera vez en equipos opuestos, cuando le dio aquel puñetazo, cuando lo abandonó en los Estados Unidos por devolverse a Japón, cuando lo volvió a ver, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, cuando jugaron en la copa de invierno, cuando perdió, cuando dejaron de ser hermanos.

**Hermanos**

Y eso es todo lo que podrían llegar a ser, hermanos, hermanos que se apoyan y se cuidan las espaldas entre ellos. Hermanos que se apoyan y que se quieren como hermanos. Hermanos diferentes que se hablan, se discuten, se arreglan, se ayudan. Hermanos.

La lluvia cada vez sonaba más fuerte ahí afuera y Himuro optó por levantarse a cerrar las cortinas y subirle el volumen a la televisión tratando de ignorar la lluvia cayendo que sólo le recordaba más al ser amado, por ser lo contrario a él tal vez, ni bien Himuro lo sabía, sólo le recordaba y ya estaba, no había más.

Miró a un lado y había un paraguas color negro. Sonrió de manera amplia y satisfactoria acercándose y tomando éste entre sus dos frías manos. Aquellas manos que tantas veces le dieron un par de buenos golpes a Kagami, aquellas manos con las que ha jugado baloncesto tantas veces con, sin, o en contra de su hermano, aquellas manos que sostuvieron aquel anillo que los hacía hermanos y nada más. Aquellas manos llenas de recuerdos, lindos, tristes, fríos y dolorosos.

Una vez que tuvo el objeto entre sus manos su sonrisa sólo creció más y pudo olvidar todos aquellos llantos de hace un par de minutos. El paraguas era de Kagami, era posiblemente lo único que tenía de él en su apartamento desde que había llegado a Japón. Miró este objeto y pensó en que su hermano estaría quién sabe dónde ahora, posiblemente estaría con Kuroko, o así lo veía Himuro. Kuroko era para el azabache aquel enemigo detestable que había conseguido el corazón del peli-rojo, algo que Tatsuya había deseado obtener durante mucho tiempo y no lo había conseguido. Kuroko era un chico sin lugar a dudas, alguien con mucha suerte, tanta suerte que no se daba cuenta de a quién tenía a su lado.

**Toc, toc.**

_''Joder, ¿quién molesta con este frío? ¿otro indigente?'' _pensaba aquel adolescente dejando el paraguas donde lo había tomado en un principio. Caminando hasta la puerta principal de mala gana y con temperamento horrible.

Luego de quitarle el seguro a la puerta el azabache suspiró una vez y abrió la puerta tratando de parecer que estaba de buen humor, mas el visitante sería quien le daría las ganas de llorar de nuevo como si fuera un niño pequeño que ha perdido a sus padres en el centro comercial, que lo encuentra el guardia y lo lleva hasta informaciones, donde sus padres van a buscarlo, lo retan, lo consuelan y finalmente le compran un helado para que deje de llorar. Siempre era lo mismo.

—Taiga ... —empapado, frente a él, con una sonrisa, con esos ojos llenos de alegría y que podía ver el fuego de la chimenea reflejarse.

—Hey, Tatsuya, what's up?

—What's up with you?! Entra ahora, ¡estás todo empapado!

—Thanks, bro —Kagami apoyó su firme mano izquierda sobre uno de los hombros ajenos y acto seguido se dio paso a entrar al departamento de su hermano el cual estaba ligeramente desordenado, ¿cómo no? Si en cuanto la lluvia comenzó al azabache le dio una rabieta horrible y tiró varias de sus cosas por cualquier parte. _Menos el paraguas_.— Pareces que te has divertido bien con alguien, ¿no? ¿de quién se trata? ¿alguna fanática tal vez?

—No, Atsushi. —Respondió el hermano mayor cerrando la puerta de la entrada

La cara de Kagami se palideció.— Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—No sé muy bien cómo pudiste pensar que aquello era verdad. —respondió entre una risa seca y cortante— Ven, te prestaré una toalla, ¿quieres darte un baño caliente también? Te prestaría ropa mía, pero no sé si te quede bien.

—Tranquilo —Sonrió. Himuro se sonrojó.— Sólo mis pantalones y mi chaqueta están mojados.

—Te prestaré un pantalón aunque no te entre, no quiero verte andando en piernas peludas. —Ambos rieron y Kagami pasó su brazo sobre los hombros ajenos

—Sólo lo dices porque eres un lampiño.

Himuro asintió.— Es mejor que estar como personaje de manga bara

—Entonces ... ¿Eres como un personaje uke de Shonen ai?

—¿Uke? ¿Shonen ai? ¿No puedo ser mejor el príncipe del manga shoujo?

—Si me presentas a tu princesa tal vez cambia de opinión.

Ambos rieron una vez más. Era notable que ambos extrañaban esos momentos con el otro, entonces Himuro sólo pensó en que el que tal vez no estaba tan mal que el peli-rojo se haya empapado entero y haya llegado a su departamento. Era casi como un regalo del cumpleaños que no era.

Y al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Tatsuya, el mayor de estatura entró rápidamente y comenzó a desvestirse sin decir nada en realidad. Himuro sólo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta a brazos cruzados, esperando a que el peli-rojo terminara de hacerse el exhibicionista frente al hermano mayor.

Mas Kagami no lo hizo.

Terminó de desvestirse y sin vergüenza alguna se dio media vuelta estirando su mano derecha.— La toalla, quiero un baño caliente.

Las mejillas de Himuro se tornaron completamente rojas al ver _aquella_ zona del cuerpo de su hermano. Rápidamente el azabache caminó hasta el armario y con manos temblorosas tomó una toalla de color blanco y tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el contrario le entregó esta, la cual Kagami se colocó a la altura de las caderas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿El tuyo es tan pequeño que te da miedo mirarme?

Himuro soltó una risa seca y le miró.— El mío te haría gemir.

—El mío te haría llorar

Tatsuya calló.

—Mejor sólo me voy a bañar, lo siento.

—¿De que te disculpas?

—De ser un idiota

—No es tu culpa —Sentenció el azabache colocándose las manos a la altura de las caderas.— Siempre lo has sido

—¿Te bañarías conmigo?

—Idiota

—Lo sé

Tatsuya suspiró y tomó una toalla del armario, la cual se colgó al hombro.

—¿Eso es un si?

—Idota —Repitió el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios caminando en dirección al baño

Entonces Kagami le siguió y ambos terminaron encerrados en el baño, siendo uno un exhibicionista y el otro un uke de manga shonen ai

—El agua está caliente —Se quejó Taiga tratando de que ésta no le llegara directo al rostro.

—Tu cuerpo está helado, debes calentarte.

_Fuego _se dijo a si mismo el azabache dando un respiro mientras que tomaba en su mano derecha el jabón color celeste.

Taiga le miró y sonrió, y no dejó de mirarle en ningún segundo mientras que el contrario se llenaba de jabón el cuerpo, creando una clase de espuma en algunas partes.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¿Con qué?

—Adoro tu cabello.

—Vale

Y luego de que el mayor se enjuagara el cuerpo, el hermano menor comenzó a esparcir el shampoo sobre la cabeza del azabache. Con movimientos delicados iba dando un masaje a aquellas finas hebras que salían de la cabeza ajena, creando una espuma y haciéndole alguna clase de 'peinado extraño' a su hermano. Riendo una vez habiendo terminado de creerse el peluquero profesional.

—Idiota

Kagami rió y se agachó a penas un poco para tomar al menor del mentón y mirarle atentamente a los ojos, sonriendo de forma delicada y cariñosa.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Quieres otro puñetazo?

—Valdrá la pena

—Los besos son para las personas que se aman —Dijo el mayor mientras que se apartaba ligeramente, cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a quitarse el shampoo de encima, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los sentimientos que en ese momento comenzaban a invadir su mente.

—Debo amarte, eres mi hermano.

—Pero _sólo_ tu hermano. Los hermanos no se andan besando por la vida

—¿Por qué no? Si me quito el collar dejas de ser mi hermano, si me quito el collar, ¿puedo besarte?

—No comprendo tu lógica —mencionó terminando con sus cabellos, cerrando la llave del agua y saliendo de la ducho, colocándose una de las toallas alrededor de la cadera.— Por cierto, ¿te depilaste las piernas?

—No es necesario —Respondió el de cabellos rojizos saliendo de igual manera de la ducha y tomando la toalla sobrante, colocándosela a si mismo de la misma manera en que su hermano se había colocado la propia.— Te dije que no era un personaje de manga bara —Rió mirándose sus propias piernas.

El par de chicos caminó de vuelta al cuarto del azabache, cuarto que estaba ahora casi inundado de un fuerte calor, calor que provenía de la estufa posiblemente, estufa que seguía encendida y que aquel fuego ardía más y más con el pasar de los minutos.

Lo primero que hizo el azabache ya en su cuarto fue dirigirsel armario del que había sacado las toallas para sacar dos bóxers, dos pantalones y una camiseta blanca.

—¿Irás por tu apartamento desnudo de arriba de las caderas?

—Nunca mencionaste que tu camiseta estuviera mojada, ¿aún así quieres que te preste una mía?

Kagami sonrió y negó una vez con la cabeza.— Ocuparé la mía, ya que mis piernas no están peludas, ¿puedo andar sin pantalones?

—País libre —respondió el mayor mientras que sonreír y comenzaba a vestirse.

No le avergonzaba mucho el tener que vestirse frente a Taiga puesto que ambos acababan de haberse bañado juntos, y puesto que tenían lo mismo después de todo, además el peli-rojo también debía vestirse al igual que el azabache, sólo que sin pantalones. _Y debo admitirlo, sus piernas son fabulosas _Rió el hermano mayor para sus adentros.

Luego de que ambos estuviesen vestidos, el azabache miró a su hermanos, guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros una vez y suspirar. Le miró y sonrió, aquella persona frente a él era quien tanto le hacía sufrir, era quien le había hecho llorar hacía una hora más o menos, era aquella persona en la que pensaba y que no quería dejar a pesar de todo, aquella persona era ese dolor que el mayor era capaz de resistir.

—Taiga —dije tomando asiento en el borde de la cama, como si de alguna forma él captara lo que el azabache quería, que era que su amado hermano se sentara a su lado.

—Tatsuya —dijo en respuesta el peli-rojo tomando asiento al lado izquierdo del azabache, dejándose caer sobre la cama, y el mayor no pudo evitar el notar que la camiseta ajena se le subía ligeramente cuando éste se acostaba, dejando ver el elástico de sus bóxers.

—De niño me gustabas.

Pareciera como si tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder a su hermano, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras que con su mano derecha se hacía a si mismo los cabellos hacia atrás, dejando ver su frente y sus cejas de tijera.

—Y tú a mi —dijo finalmente llevando sus dos manos por detrás de su nuca, suspirando una vez en una media sonrisa—. No había nadie más que pudiera gustarme tanto, ¡Ni hasta el día de hoy!

**Ilusiones**

Taiga comenzaba a llenar la mente ajena de ilusiones, ilusiones tan confusas, tan falsas, tan dulces, tan cálidas, tan asquerosas, tan horrible,s tan humillantes, tan humanas. Él sabía que eso era sólo una cruel broma de mal gusto de su hermano, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, nunca ha habido una forma natural de que el azabache pudiese gustarle, aún si se declaraba ahora frente a él, sólo estaría llenándolo de ilusiones, porque ambos sabían que lo que se dicen mutuamente ahora son simples _mentiras, cosas sin sentido, sin valor, sin sentimientos._ Y sabían que si terminaran enrollándose conj el otro, luego actuarían como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos dos, y él seguiría con su vida, y Himuro seguiría con la propia.

—¿Por qué no me respondes?

**Cállate.**

_Cállate, Taiga, cállate, por favor cállate y deja de hacerme aquel daño que me carcome por dentro cada vez que te pienso, que te miro, que te sueño, que te hablo, cada vez que vivo._

Tatsuya se sentía como un gran idiota que siempre había sido. No, no pudo simplemente dejar pasar a aquel niño de cejas de tijeras por alto, no podía no acercarse a él, no podía no hablarle. ¿Y por qué? Por la idiotez humana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la idiotez humana era algo enorme, algo que le hacía sentir y sufrir, llorar y reír, saber y no saber, la idiotez humana era aquello que lo volvía persona, era algo que le vivía por dentro y que podía traerle problemas. Porque todos padecemos la idiotez humana, porque nadie es perfecto, y Tatsuya lo sabía, y sabía que aquella idiotez era la que le hacía sentir odio y a la misma vez amor por aquella persona a su lado.

Su idiotez le había dado una muy mala jugada, su idiotez infantil para ser exactos. Y pues cómo no, si los niños son curiosos y quieren siempre descubrir más. Mas ese descubrir le había llevado a su propia caída, gracias a si mismo ahora sufría por la persona a su lado, la persona con la que hablaba, la persona en la que pensaba, la persona a la que busca, la persona por la cual se preocupa, aún si era inconscientemente. Aunque cuando uno es niño no piensa realmente en las consecuencias que podía traerle una amistad, consecuencias dolorosas y graves.

—¿Por qué me ilusiones? —dijo llevando una fulminante mirada hacia Kagami.

—¿Quién ilusiona a quién?

—Tú, a mi.

—¿Seguro? No soy yo quien ha insistido en pasar, tú me has dejado.

—Y me ilusionas pasando de todas formas, y diciendo que te gusto siendo que no sabes cuánto duele oír eso de aquella persona bromista que juega con tus sentimientos mientras que se tira a los de su equipo.

—¿De qué hablas ahora?

—De que me gustas Taiga, me gustas, no has dejado de gustarme, nunca

Completo silencio durante unos segundos. Ambos suspiramos y antes de que Taiga pudiera levantarse, el azabache ya estaba sentado sobre las caderas ajenas con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.

—Te dije que me gustas.

—Yo también te dije que me gustas.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Y entonces lo besó.Y no fue como cualquier beso que le das a cualquier persona durante la primera cita, porque ésto no era la primera cita, y no era la última cita tampoco, porque ésto no era una cita; era una junta de hermanos inesperada por parte de ambos gracias a la lluvia de el día de hoy. Pero tampoco fue un mal beso, fue uno de esos besos que te gustan y que disfrutas aún si los sentimientos no eran correspondidos, mas éstos sentimientos si eran correspondidos, ya que el azabache gustaba de su hermano, y el hermano gustaba del azabache. Y confiaba en sus palabras, pues hasta donde el mayor sabía Taiga siempre había sido un hombre honesto. Y era uno de esos besos que repetirías una y otra vez, esos besos que te enamoran y te excitan, esos **buenos besos.**

Y la excitación comenzaba a comer por dentro a Tatsuya, era una excitación que le hacía llevar su mano derecha hasta el pecho contrario, y terminar por pasar ésta bajo las ropas ajenas, levantando la camiseta de aquel peli-rojo de una sola vez y apartarse de ese beso sólo para apreciar su pecho desnudo. Lo vio cubrirse medio rostro con una mano mientras que apretaba notablemente los dientes, tal vez se había puesto rojo de que el hermano mayor lo viera así, tal vez aquellos movimientos no le gustaban, quién sabe.

Pequeños botones, botones dulces, dulces y rosados, rosados y sensibles, sensibles y sin más. Así eran los pezones de Taiga, o al menos es así como Tatsuya los describía. Tan suaves que parecía como si fuesen hechos para los largos y finos dedos del hermano mayor, dedos que sin más se deslizaban entre ellos, apretándolos, y era algo muy divertido y excitante para el joven azabache, algo delicioso.

**Delicioso.**

Eran pequeños botones dulces que parecían la nada comparados a los labios que jugueteaban con ellos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos y tirando suavemente de ellos. De vez en vez sólo se apartaba para ver cómo estaban éstos, y ya estaban rojos y erectos. Escena aún más deliciosa de lo que era el cuerpo de Kagami.

Era como si el cuerpo del menor hubiese sido creado para él. Tan sensible a pesar de que Taiga solía mostrarse como un chico fuerte, alguien 'rudo', alguien que sabe o no sabe muy bien como controlarse, era algo simple, o lo sabes, o no lo sabes, pero Taiga en ese caso era algo 'especial', sabía, pero a la misma vez no sabía. Por lo que Himuro no entendía como moverse, no entendía cómo reaccionaría el contrario, tenía miedo, pero a la vez no.

Dado ese caso, entonces ambos son un par de raros que saben y a la vez no saben nada, tal vez debía de ser por eso que ambos cuerpos quedaban las perfectos juntos, o que ellos iban casi al mismo ritmo.

Pues claro, ante los movimientos de su hermano, Taiga no se quedaba atrás, sabía que habían acabado de bañarse y que si hacían ese tipo de cosas en las que él pensaba, terminarían ambos sucios y tendrían que gastar agua una vez más. Pero contra la excitación no podía. ante los tactos de su hermano que se mostraba tan posesivo en esos momentos, pero Taiga no le dejaría ser el activo si es que iban a hacerlo. Por lo que en movimientos algo rápidos pero bruscos, apartó las manos ajenas de su pecho sólo para poder quitarle la camiseta al contrario. Y la sorpresa de éste se vio resumida en una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder a los movimientos ajenos, y sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro, ambos terminaron con sólo un par de bóxers puestos. Tatsuya seguía estando por sobre su hermano, el cual se mostraba entre nervioso y molesto por aquella actitud tan dominante de su hermano, actitud que éste no solía mostrar frente al de cabellos rojizos, era algo molesto para se sinceros, pero así y todo le gustaba y le enamoraba.

Aunque Himuro no sabía o creía no saber esto. Pensaba que aquellas palabras sobre de que su hermano gustara de él era una simple broma, una muy mala y cruel broma, aunque claro, nada era lo que parecía.

El menor podía corresponder a esos sentimientos de la misma manera en que el azabache gustaba del joven de cabellos rojizos, y le molestaba el hecho de que el contrario no le creyera, puesto que siempre había estado con él, siempre desde que se habían conocido, aun cuando tuvo que irse de América a Japón, seguía pensando en él, y Tatsuya no se creía ese cuento a pesar de lo cierto y realista que era, a pesar de todas esas noches de soledad por las que ambos tuvieron que pasar y que no sabían sobre el sufrimiento y el dolor ajeno.

Entonces las manos del chico de cabellos rojizos se detuvieron por completo, dudaba si debía continuar con aquellas cosas que tanto quería hacerle a su hermano en su propio departamento, dudaba si el hermano mayor realmente quería esas cosas, dudaba casi sobre todo con respecto al sexo entre ellos dos, dudaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver entre ese par de hermanos de infancia.

—¿Te da asco? ¿miedo? —preguntó el hermano mayor mirando de manera muy fija al contrario, con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?

Silencio.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio durante los siguientes dos minutos, a penas si mirándose de vez en vez. Miradas llenas de sentimientos correspondidos, aunque sentimientos que ninguno de los dos lados podía comprender o aceptar. Miradas que a cualquiera le harían pensar que son una pareja como cualquier otra, una pareja feliz como cualquiera que miras en la calle y que va de la mano; o que se da un beso frente a tus ojos y tu mueres de envidia por no poder tener a alguien tan cariñoso como lo era ese par, así eran los dos mientras que se miraban. Sólo que seguían siendo hermanos.

Himuro dejó salir un suspiro y sin haberlo pensado dos veces antes, hizo presión con sus caderas por sobre las contrarias, dando un bufido de malestar mientras que sin permiso alguno bajaba la ropa interior del hermano menor de una sola vez, aunque sin mirar la entrepierna contraria, sólo dejando libre aquella erección de las ropas que podían parecer una prisión.

—¡T-Tatsuya idiota!

—¿De qué tanto te preocupas? Nos bañamos juntos.

—Hablo de tu actitud.

—¿Mi actitud?

—Tan dominante.

Tatsuya rió, negó un poco con la cabeza para luego dejar un beso en una de las mejillas contrarias, tomándole con delicadeza del mentón para luego dejarle otro beso en los labios.

—Te lo dije, me gustas. Y te lo digo ahora, te tomaré.

—¡Bastardo!

—Bastardo enamorado —corrigió el joven de cabellos tan oscuros como aquella noche.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa noche sería algo especial, el poder estar junto a la persona amada era todo un privilegio, y no por parte de Himuro, sino porque Kagami también estaría junto a la persona amada y deseada.

Entonces las manos ágiles del azabache se movieron hasta la entrepierna del menor. La diestra se encargaba de acariciarle entre los muslos, y la zurda llevaba sus dedos hasta la sensible piel ajena. Esa piel que esperaba que nunca antes hubiese sido tocada por otra persona, esa piel tan deliciosa al tacto que le daban unas ganas de agacharse y sentir ese sabor, esa esencia, esa dulzura. Y saber que aquel sabor sería únicamente suyo, propio, "propiedad de Tatsuya".

Y los dedos llevaron sus movimientos a ser poco a poco más rápidos y excitantes, llevado poco a poco más de aquellos dedos, llevando a ser la mano completa la que acariciara el miembro ajeno de arriba hacia abajo, movimientos que hacían al hermano menor cubrirse los labios con la palma de la mano derecha, tratando que de esa manera sus gemidos no fueran escuchados, mas de todas maneras gemía para los oídos contrarios. Era como si el cubrirse los labios sólo le hiciera gemir aún más.

Era la primera vez en la que los chicos hacían algo así, y no lo sabían, y no sabían que el contrario era todavía tan virgen como el propio.

Entonces la diestra se movió, dejó los movimientos de entre los muslos ajenos para dirigirse a los labios propios y lamer un poco un par de dedos. Tatsuya en verdad no sabía qué era lo que hacía, todos los movimientos que estaba haciendo eran por instinto o por algo que alguna vez debió haber leído, escuchado, o visto por mera casualidad.

Una vez que los dos dedos ya estaban completamente humedecidos, Tatsuya los posó en la entrada del contrario y sin cuidado, y sin saber cómo hacer aquello realmente, solo introdujo esos dos dedos en la minúscula cavidad virgen del joven de cabellos rojizos.

Era posiblemente lo más apretado que alguna vez Himuro tuvo que tocar.

Era posiblemente lo más incómodo que alguna vez Kagami pudo sentir.

Era muchas cosas el tener aquellos dedos dentro de la pequeña entrada. Pero ambos estaban seguros de que era algo sin lugar a dudas muy excitantes. Tan excitantes que las manos del peli-rojo se enterraron en las cobijas de la cama, apretando y retorciendo éstas, dejando salir ahora sus gemidos y jadeos con libertad.

Y a Himuro se le hacía excitante esa escena, ver a su hermano tan sumiso frente a él. Tal vez en algún momento le tocaría pagar por lo hecho. Pero hoy no era ese día, tampoco sentía mañana, de eso estaba seguro.

—Puesto que estarás semanas sin caminar dudo que tu venganza sea pronto.

—¿Tienes que decir esas cosas en momentos como estos?

Tatsuya rió una vez por lo dicho por el contrario y sin dudarlo dos veces, de un movimiento brusco dejó ambos dedos por completo en el interior ajeno, y un quejido de molestia y de dolor escapó de los labios del chico de cabellos rojos, y tal vez hubiese sido bueno no haber gemido de esa manera, puesto que eso sólo calentó más a Himuro y le hizo comenzar a mover sus dedos como si de tijeras se trataran en la entrada ajena.

Y aquello hacía gemir, jadear, y retorcerse del placer al mayor de estatura, no había forma de negarlo, le gustaba, le encantaba, le hacía tener unos sentimientos extraños que hasta donde sabía y recordaba nunca había experimentado.

Tal vez lo correcto y lógico en esos momentos era hacer entrar un tercer dedo en la húmeda entrada contraria para hacer menor el dolor del impacto en que tuviese que hacer entrar su miembro, pero no lo haría, quería que de alguna manera le doliera, ya que Tatsuya sentía dolor al recordarse de él, y no era el mismo dolor, pero de todas formas, era su decisión.

Y sacó sus dedos de una sola vez, relamiéndose los labios mientras que se bajaba la ropa interior de forma lenta, agachándose a besar los labios ajenos mientras que parecía como si su miembro instintivamente buscase entrar en la cavidad de su hermano.

Fue un beso sin lugar a dudas muy húmedo y algo largo, ahogando los gemidos del menor en ese beso mientras que su duro y erecto miembro invadía aquella cavidad tan apretada a pesar de que sus dedos se habían encargado de dilatarla cuanto pudiese. Aunque al parecer no había sido suficiente, pues claro, si había sido la primera vez del de cabellos rojizos, aunque Himuro no sabía esto hasta que Kagami se lo confesó entre gemidos y algunas lágrimas.

Y el verle lagrimear, le hacía recordar a Tatsuya sus llantos pensando en aquella persona a la cual ahora estaba tomando. Entonces se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por hacerle sentir de esa manera, y no podía suavizar sus movimientos, puesto que intentaba ser lo más delicado del mundo, aunque se notaba que no podía serlo, pero de todas formas lo intentaba. Quedándose quieto al comienzo para que el contrario pudiese acostumbrarse a los actuales no movimientos.

Entonces, pasado el rato, Himuro retomó y empezó a moverse, comenzando con movimientos suaves, delicados, se podría que decir que a penas si eran perceptibles, pero Kagami si que los sentía, y bien que le dolía al joven as de Seirin.

Y poco a poco los movimientos de la pelvis del azabache fueron más rápidos, sacando más gemidos cada vez más fuertes, excitantes y deliciosos del hermano menor. Haciendo que éste pasara sus piernas tras la cintura ajena, apretando ésta con algunas de las fuerzas que le quedaban, pues podía decirse de que aquello era mucho para su cuerpo, pues claro, si era la primera vez.

Entonces la mano de Himuro volvió a estimular ese miembro frente a él, pero esta vez mucho más rápido que antes, mucho más placentero para ambos.

Y al ser la primera vez de ambos posiblemente no aguantarían mucho más y se correrían pronto. Era algo obvio, con el pasar del tiempo ambos cuerpos podrían ir resistiendo más y más, pero por ahora deberían de conformarse con eso.

Entonces en un gemido ahogado, pero fuerte y que logró inundar la habitación de ese sonido Kagami terminó por dejar salir todo ese aquel líquido blanco y espeso directo al pecho del contrario, jadeando de manera cansada, aún más cansada por el hecho de que su hermano aún no había terminado de moverse. Era como una tortura que le gustaba el que el azabache siguiera moviéndose con fuerza y velocidad en su interior, ¿podría considerarse aquello ser un masoquista? Tal vez lo era, tal vez ambos lo eran de alguna forma, y estaban orgullosos de serlo.

Y sin ser esperado por parte de ninguno, el semen del mayor llenó la cavidad del chico de cabellos rojizos, por lo que ambos dejaron salir un último gemido algo ronco para luego mirarse. Sonrojado, avergonzados, sonriendo. Al momento en que Tatsuya quitó su miembro de la entrada del menor, ambos sonrieron aún más y el azabache se dejó caer a un lado de su hermano, tomándole una mano, dejando un beso en ésta, y entonces ambos rieron.

—Buena primera vez, ¿No? —rió el peli-rojo mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

—Si, bastante inesperada para ser realista. —respondió el hermano mayor entre risas.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, dejando salir un suspiro y solamente arreglándose los bóxers, cada uno por su lado, volviéndose a mirar luego, volviendo a sonreír y luego tomarse de las dos manos.

—De verdad que me gustas —dijo el hermano mayor mirando a los ojos al contrario. Aquellos ojos que le embriagaban al mirarle, al tenerlos cerca, al sentir que la mirada era correspondida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Me metiste todo tu amor.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, por fin era ese abrazo que quería, ese abrazo de sentimientos correspondidos y que sabían que eran correspondidos, un buen abrazo definitivamente, uno que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas, estaban seguros de aquello.

—Entonces ... ¿Más que hermanos? —preguntó sin dejar el abrazo el mayor de estatura.

—Más que amigos.

—¿Mejores amigos?

—Más.

—¿Los mejores de los mejores amigos?

Y ambos volvieron a reír, ambos sabían ya lo que el otro en realidad quería decir, por lo que ni se inmutaron en decir un 'si', ya estaba claro de lo que sentía, ya estaba claro de lo que querían, ya estaba claro de que estarían juntos como ambos querían, ya estaba claro.


End file.
